Make The Flowers
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: Landing on the ground and wiping his brow, he suddenly froze as lightning crackled across the sky. But it hadn't been the lightning, nor the thunder that sounded. It was a heart wrenching scream of pain. "Nero...!" Dante/Nero.


NS: I've decided that I was gonna make a sad song fic with no intention to make it a happy ending.

I don't own anything. Song is "A little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables.

"_sdjh" = Eponine_

"_**sdjhds" = Marius**_

Gunshots crackled in Dante's ears, to a tempo that he was used to. When he got too close for gunshots, he whipped out Rebellion and hacked at the approaching demons. It was a normal mission, a bunch of lower demons terrorizing a small part of the city surrounding Devil May Cry. He smirked, listening to the grunts from the teen who had followed him from Fortuna and turned his attention back to his fight.

The skies were darkening with the threat of rain, not that it bothered Dante any. Landing on the ground and wiping his brow, he suddenly froze as lightning crackled across the sky. But it hadn't been the lightning, nor the thunder that sounded. It was a heart wrenching scream of pain. "Nero...?" Dante whipped around getting rid of the rest of the demons that had surrounded Nero.

The teen lay on the ground, body broken and bleeding on the pavement. He was staring up at the sky, half-lidded, and he chuckled, only to cough up blood and wince in pain. Dante skidded to kneel beside him, lifting him up a bit, cradling him close. "Kid, don't do this to me," he whispered to the teen in his arms.

"_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe and you will keep me close; And rain will make the flowers grow."_

Nero's eyes focused on the stubbled face leaning over him and he smiled slightly, blinking rapidly as rain began trickling from the sky. "Hey..." he said softly, voice pained. He weakly lifted his hand and brushed a raindrop from the elder's cheek. "Guess I fucked up, huh?" he asked.

"_**But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above; If I could heal your wounds with words of love."**_

Dante tried to force a smile, though he felt his eyes burning. Stubbornly, he held the tears back. "Hey, don't talk like that. We'll get you home and you'll be fine. You're gonna make it through this, just don't fall asleep, Nero."

"_Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me."_

Nero shook his head, coughing up more blood. "I'm not gonna make it that far, old man." he whispered truthfully, his eyes closing for a moment as a wave of pain washed over him. He panted slightly as it faded again and he opened his eyes again.

"_**You would live a hundred years if I could show you how; I won't desert you now..."**_

"Don't you dare talk like that, Nero." Dante snapped, grasping one of Nero's hands in his and gripping it tightly as the other wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Don't you dare give up, you hear me?" He choked back a sob.

"_The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last."_

Nero weakly squeezed Dante's hand in his own. "Sorry, Dante... For being such a liability... I should've listened when you said I wasn't ready for this kind of lifestyle. Different demons from Fortuna, after all..." he whispered, giving a slight grin.

"_The rain that brings you here is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are; I've come home from so far."_

The rain's coming down heavier, but neither of them feel it. "Hey... The rain's clearing," Nero whispered softly, shifting as much as he could to press his ear to Dante's chest and listen to his heartbeat. His own is failing and they both know it, but Dante can't bring himself to admit it.

"Shhh... Save your strength," Dante whispered back, clenching his eyes shut for a moment, only to force them open again to look down at Nero. "You were never a liability, Nero..." he murmurs, caressing the teen's paling cheek as his tears mix in with the rain.

"_So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius, (**Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,) **I don't feel any pain (**You won't feel any pain) **A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now(**Can hardly hurt you now**)."  
_

"_**I'm here."**_

"_That's all I need to know And you will keep me safe (**I will stay with you til you are sleeping**), and you will keep me close."_

Nero smiled slightly. "Hey, Dante...?" he whispers, gripping Dante's hand tighter in his own.

"Yeah?" the elder asks, biting his lip as he chokes on a sob.

"_And rain..."_

"_**And rain..."**_

Nero straightens himself up as much as he can, though it hurts him. "I..." he pauses, coughing up more blood. Dante gently wipes the blood away as Nero's eyes shut. Nero opens his eyes and looks up at him. "I love you,"

"_Will make the flowers..."_

"_**Will make the flowers..."**_

Dante stares down at him, his heart pounding as Nero's body falls limp in his arms. "Nero...? Nero, kid, wake up." he pleaded, shaking the teen's body. There is no response. He clenches his eyes shut and pulls Nero's body closer, openly sobbing.

"**Grow..."**


End file.
